Can't help falling in love
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: This is my own version how Hana fell (almost) inlove with a certain kitsune. RuHana


****

Can't Help Falling In Love

****

By: Late-Sleeper

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…they didn't even gave me YASUDA!!!

****

Note: Rukawa and Sakuragi are OOC here. Unedited. Unbeta-read (whatever that means ¬¬¿) "talking" ; 'thoughts'

It's just a normal day in one of the finest hospital in the city of Kanagawa. It's business as usual. People are walking through and forth, each are minding their own business. Nurses are running quietly with their white shoes squeaking softly, heading towards the ER rooms and other wards. There are few noises and chatters to be heard, cries and wails of children could also be observe, all was doing well like a regular day in every hospital until…

"BAKA RYOCHIN!!!" Sakuragi kicked and wave both his hands like a child who's throwing a tantrum. His eyes are blazing with fire as he glares side ways on the newly appointed captain and a boy whose about to fall asleep. He cursed incoherently and scowled when the sleepy-kitsune-look-alike started yawning and rubbing his eyes because of sleepiness. Rukawa felt someone was glaring daggers at him and sure thing he found out who culprit was, the fiery red head. He turn his gaze towards Sakuragi and matches it for glare to glare.

Sakuragi was the first one to avert his gaze, but in turn he aim his fury at his shorter team mate. "Oi baka Ryochin! Why did you bring this baka kitsune here?" pointing an accusing finger at the fox boy.

"Because he's the only one who didn't refuse to be here." Ryota shrugged and looked at the furious redhead nonchalantly while putting his pinky in his ears as though checking if his eardrums are still intact.

"Nani?! Who dare refuse to be with the presence of the Tensai?" Sakuragi blazed again with fury. Cocking his fist, he thinks of some painful torture he could do to all those who dare refuses him. They would be so lucky if they would only receive a head butt and with the way things are going they are fortunate if they could still walk properly.

"Those baka I'll show them.." Sakuragi's face broke into an evil grin as he rub both his hands as he thought of the perfect punishment he would bestow on their poor team mates. Ryota grimaces at this sight and at the same time pitied all of his innocent teammates that would feel the wrath of the infamous self-proclaimed tensai. A sweat drop started forming on his head as images played on his mind.

"Do 'aho are we going or not?" Rukawa asked monotonously that broke Sakuragi's line of thinking and snapping him back to reality. He turn his gaze on the cursed fox boy and the sight of Rukawa, realization suddenly dawned on him, that this very person would be the same person who would escort him home…this flimsy kitsune. With this realization, rage started rushing back to him and the unfortunate short point guard becomes the shock absorber.

"BAKA RYOCHIN!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BRING HARUKO INSTEAD???" Sakuragi roar and glared at Ryota. With a look of irritation Ryota just dropped his head, eyes close and shook his head in defeat. He was silently asking anyone up there in heaven: why did he become the captain and have this agony of taking the responsibility of making sure this idiot got out of the hospital safe and sound?

Sakuragi continued rumbling and exclaiming unintelligibly at no one in particular. Rukawa listened with disgust as the Redhead continue arguing why he, the so-called-kitsune, shouldn't be here and all sort of profanity that came out from the power forward of Shohoku. With this Rukawa turns away abruptly with vexation written all over his face.

Sakuragi saw this act and by this he exploded once more. "BAKA KITSUNE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING???!!"

"Home" Rukawa didn't even turn his head back.

"Baka I thought you were here to escort me home?" Sakuragi stormed towards Rukawa who was already opening the door and is ready to go out. Ryota who's watching the whole play just shrugged and followed the two bickering boys, well more of Sakuragi is doing all the talking or yapping while Rukawa…well…being Rukawa. Ryota just shook his head from time to time as he watched the whole scene before him and silently cursing his fate.

At the counter nurses kept smiling and stealing glances at a sleepy looking boy while his captain tried hard to keep up with the conversation on the nurse on the counter who's paying more attention on Rukawa than him. After some discussion and… yelling from the impatient redhead, Sakuragi was released from the hospital and the trio hurriedly went out of the building.

"Ano… Hanamichi… IstillhavetomeetAyako. Bye!" Ryota hurriedly spoke and before Sakuragi could react the speed star of Shohoku was already running a mile away from them. Sakuragi could only curse their new captain from leaving them, for leaving HIM in the hands of this kitsune.

"I hope whatever Aya-chan is thinking goes well."

The two walked quietly ignoring each others presence…well more of Rukawa ignoring Sakuragi and Sakuragi …well because of hunger he just kept silent. This lasted until they got to the train station. As they where approaching the ticket booth Sakuragi suddenly remembered something, something he should do that the kitsune shouldn't see. He stopped abruptly and he looked back over his shoulder to look at Rukawa. Rukawa bumped on Sakuragi but wonders of wonders Sakuragi didn't even mind the collision.

"Ano…Rukawa I'll be hoping on the station before you do….umm because I have to buy something." Sakuragi blushed on the last part of his sentence. Rukawa didn't even bothered what Sakuragi was saying and he just pass by him and went towards the counter. While Sakuragi just halt on the spot.

"Here" Rukawa handed Sakuragi a ticket. Sakuragi looked at it in puzzlement. "Do 'aho it's a ticket if you haven't seen one before."

"Baka kitsune! I know what a ticket looks like." Sakuragi shouted on the retreating kitsune. He hurriedly walked up to catch Rukawa who was now heading on the entrance of the train.

"Che the fox must be doing this so that he would put to my face that I owe him something. Sly fox!" Sakuragi mumble to himself as he entered the door of the train. The two stood as far from each other and no one even look at each others side until the station where Sakuragi would be hopping off.

"Oi! I'm going now!" Sakuragi hurriedly bade farewell to his archenemy as inaudible as possible so as not to attract other people's attention. He hastily walked off the train the second the door opened. But as he was walking he felt something or somebody was following him. He turned around to look at his stalker when suddenly he comes face to face with the kitsune.

"Do 'aho"

"Baka kitsune why are you following me?" Rukawa didn't answer and just proceeded to the exit leaving an enrage redhead. Fuming, Sakuragi followed Rukawa to the exit. He was about to say something biting when Rukawa cut him off.

"Do you have 10 yen?" A twitching vein suddenly popped out Sakuragi's head. 'Baka kitsune treating me for a fare and now he's asking me for some money.' Sakuragi thought to himself. "HERE!" he pulled a 10 yen from his pocket and was about to hand it to Rukawa when…

"Here add this up. I think it would be enough to hire a taxi to go there and to your house." Rukawa handed him a 200 yen that made Sakuragi's mouth drop.

"BAKA I could walk there. I'm not a weakling like you. Stupid kitsune!" Sakuragi retorted as he regains his composure. He hurriedly fumed off away from Rukawa but Rukawa followed him.

"Why are you still following me?"

"I'm not leaving you."

"who told you to be the tensai's nanny?"

"Do 'aho."

"Baka kitsune. I can take care of myself and I'm…" but before he could finished what he was saying Rukawa butt in. " There could be thugs out there." Sakuragi just looked at Rukawa as though he had grown three heads. 'Is he joking?' Sakuragi shook his head gently. ' No, No, No. The kitsune doesn't joke.' He shook his head again and then looked at the kitsune again. "Baka I'm not a girl." He tried to sneer a bit to hide his disbelief on the kitsune's outburst. " I can take care of myself."

"Do 'aho"

"Teme kitsune"

"I don't want to be blame if something happened to you "

"Nani?" Sakuragi was again dumfounded with Rukawa's words. Pigs must be flying; first the kitsune came to escort him home, then he paid for his fare, third he's walking him on his destination, and now he's acting as though he was concern. Sakuragi stared at Rukawa for a few minutes expecting Rukawa to transform into an alien or something, if that would happen he wouldn't be surprise but if not that would be more frightening. When finally he had enough Sakuragi just shook his head. 'Those medicine are getting to my brain.'

"Do 'aho"

" Teme kitsune" Rukawa's remark suddenly snap him off his reverie. And with this very remark started there heated argument until they have reach a fancy looking store. From the window one could see all sort of candies and sweets only imaginable to a child. The sweet aroma broke the brawl between the two.

"Oi kitsune you could leave now." Sakuragi suddenly spoke, his back turn towards Rukawa, he was striving hard to hide a flush that is already creeping on his nose. But Rukawa just stood there making Sakuragi blushed more with embarrassment.

"suit yourself." With this Sakuragi swiftly opened the door and entered the store of sweets while Rukawa wordlessly followed him. At the sight of cakes and pastries Sakuragi's eyes lighten up and had forgotten that he was with a companion. He goofily leaned closer on every counter looking down on all the delicious cake displayed. He already forgot all his inhibition as his gaze fall on a mini Black Forest cake. Drool started dripping on his mouth as he shifted his gaze from cake to cake. When he finally decided what to buy; after a full 15 minutes of gawking and soaking the counter with a gallon of saliva he paid the man on the counter and turned his attention to his mute companion who is by the way standing 5 feet away from him.

Feeling his face is about to burn because of buying sweet-intended-for-a-five-years-old-kid in front of his archenemy he urge himself to say something to the boy to cover up his uneasiness.

"Ano.. kitsune you could go now. I could walk home from here. There's a short cut I could take." Sakuragi tried hard to keep from blushing.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes baka kitsune!" Sakuragi was to lost for words that he didn't even try to argue.

"What if some thugs cornered you?"

"I could take care of myself."

"What about your back?"

"I'm fine Baka kitsune."

"What if something happened to you? The whole team would be blaming me."

"Baka! They won't blame you."

"They would."

"NOTHINGS GONNA HAPPENED TO ME!"

"You sure?" Rukawa looked at him searchingly raising an eyebrow at the same time looking smug and all.

"Uh huh" Sakuragi could only muster that two words because he felt his world is spinning after this eerie argument and the sight of a very creepy alien- Rukawa-look-alike. His face reddens a bit.

"Ok. Be careful" Rukawa sighed in defeat and walked towards the door leaving Sakuragi stunned. A small smile started to form on his lips.

"He's really sweet, ne? You two look cute while you were arguing back there. He's your boyfriend?" The man on the counter handed him the box of cake with a sly smile. Sakuragi faced the man who's about 40 yrs. old and he just gave the man a puzzled look.

"Baka! That pervent thinks the tensai is gay?" Sakuragi walks out from the store fuming leaving a sprawled man on the counter with a huge lump on the head still steaming. Sakuragi banged the door when he left. He walked towards the short cut as he munched the sweets he bought. After rounding on a corner of an alley his pace become slower, the incident that had happened a while ago suddenly come rushing back to him

Flashback

"What if something happened to you? The whole team would be blaming me."

"Baka! They won't blame you."

"They would."

"NOTHINGS GONNA HAPPENED TO ME!"

"You sure?" Rukawa looked at him searchingly raising an eyebrow at the same time looking smug and all.

"He's really sweet, ne? You two look cute while you were arguing back there. He's your boyfriend?"

End of Flashback

As the thought came to a halt the Sakuragi's face dissolved into a small warm smile.

****

.: Owari :.

****

§ SiDe LiNe§

Late-Sleeper: bows thank you for wasting your time reading…


End file.
